


The Insane Cop

by Tokokun44



Category: Tales of - Fandom, Tales of Vesperia, Tales of Zestiria, mafia (game)
Genre: F/F, I found this and decided to post it, Mafia AU, but it was worth it to write, it's p sad, nel do u remember this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9968099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokokun44/pseuds/Tokokun44
Summary: Everyone’s voices questioned why this could’ve happened. Even though he was mafia he shouldn’t have died in such a cruel way--Wait.. If he was a member of the mafia why was he killed ? This made no sense to her. Why had the report said he was a mafia member but he was killed as though to make it look like he was innocent ? Was he truly innocent ? Or did someone else find out about it and decide to kill him because of that reason ?Thoughts went a mile a minute in her mind as she tried to piece it together but stopped once Yuri’s voice snapped her out of it.“We already know one of our cops are dead. And I already know who the other two cops are. And the jailer.” So he already knew that Rose was a cop, she didn’t expect him to figure out so quickly.“Koun, Rose.” Both who were called looked at him. “That leaves you two.”Wait what ? What did he mean by ‘that leaves you two.’ ?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nelfes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nelfes/gifts).



The first night and day passed without a problem. Other than the sudden eeriness in the air with the whispers and the stares people were giving to and receiving from each other. One single conversation she overheard was from Rose’s older brother, and another villager named Jay. Rose hadn’t actually heard any words being exchanged but from the alleyway they were speaking in it definitely looked suspicious to her. Not too much longer the two of them split and went separate ways, both having suspicion written on their faces, one more so than the other.  
  
Later that night she chose to take action and investigate her brother. After acquiring a report on him saying he was on the side of the mafia she felt distraught.  
  
 _Was I lied to this whole time ? Did the report come up wrong ? What was going on ?  
  
_ Thoughts swirled around her mind, all in confusion, none in accomplishment. She didn’t want to believe this but the report she had gotten was concrete proof to her that he was indeed a member of the mafia. But why ? He never told her anything, did he not trust her anymore ? Did he not trust her the whole time ? She doesn’t know, but she will stop at nothing to find out. It was her job to keep the village safe after all.  
  
The next morning Rose decided to figure out what Jay’s, the man who was talking to Yuri, role was tonight. Simple, normal, good mornings were given to and from everyone including Rose. Alisha gave her a bag of tea to drink since Rose lied about having a restless sleep. Well, it was sorta true if one thinks about it, she was restless but spent no time actually sleeping. She had been investigating Yuri all night making sure of his role in all this.  
  
Before heading off to investigate Jay that night, Rose stuffed the tea bag into one of the inner pockets of her jacket. Stepping out the door she found the night to be brisk so she took no extra time to ready her heart before setting out.  
  
Getting to Jay’s house took no time at all, the village was small since only seven people actually living in it currently. Their life started out peaceful, that was true enough, but lately suspicions of each other rose unexpectedly after hearing about the murders happening in the surrounding towns. Talk about the mafia torturing the victims spread as quickly as wildfire and Rose was determined to get to the bottom of it to extinguish the truth. A rumor saying that a couple of mafia members had secretly lived here spread around a quite a few villagers left, leaving only the remaining seven.  
  
The report came quicker than Yuri’s this time, with the same result as last. Mafia. Rose believed herself to be lucky to find both mafia members in a row, but then quickly became depressed when she had to figure out how to get evidence against them. Their conversation would be useless since she had not heard any of it.  
  
Suddenly Rose felt her lack of sleep catch up to her. Her job here was done so she headed home to get some rest. Once she got into her house she  remembered the tea bag. She had promised Alisha that she would drink it before she went to bed. Heading into the kitchen she filled a kettle and placed it upon the stove then began readying a cup. Taking out the tea bag she looked at it with a small smile on her face then placed it into the cup and pouring a couple of spoonfuls of sugar into it. The kettle screeched, signalling Rose that the water had finished boiling. She poured the water into the cup, waited a few minutes for it to cool then drank it quickly. Rose was far too tired, and with the help of the tea she could possibly fall asleep faster.  
  
In the morning, Rose woke up in the chair at her table she was sitting in last night. Her cup was still in her hand, although empty, meaning she must’ve been so tired that she passed out. Tilting her head to the window she saw that it was already around nine in the morning. She would’ve slept longer but her internal clock wakes her up at a specific time every morning but today she felt like sleeping in longer. When she stepped out she saw everyone gathered around something. She rushed up to them to see what was going on and she immediately thanked herself for waking up now.  
  
She stared long and hard at the one in front of her.  
  
It.. It was Jay.  
  
 _I could’ve prevented this if I had stayed longer. I could’ve--  
  
_ “Why Jay ? Why did it have to be him ?”  
  
“Why… ?”  
  
Everyone’s voices questioned why this could’ve happened. Even though he was mafia he shouldn’t have died in such a cruel way--  
  
 _Wait.. If he was a member of the mafia why was he killed ?_ This made no sense to her. Why had the report said he was a mafia member but he was killed as though to make it look like he was innocent ? Was he truly innocent ? Or did someone else find out about it and decide to kill him because of that reason ?  
  
Thoughts went a mile a minute in her mind as she tried to piece it together but stopped once Yuri’s voice snapped her out of it.  
  
“We already know one of our cops are dead. And I already know who the other two cops are. And the jailer.” So he already knew that Rose was a cop, she didn’t expect him to figure out so quickly.  
  
“Koun, Rose.” Both who were called looked at him. “That leaves you two.”  
  
 _Wait what ?_ What did he mean by ‘that leaves you two.’ ?  
  
“Something is odd, though.” Rose spoke although hurriedly. “We have no actual proof that Jay was a cop.”  
  
Mithos and Yuri quickly tried to shut down her statement by saying “he would never lie, Jay isn’t the type of person to lie unless he was a member of the mafia.” After they said all this, Alisha, as calm as could be said “I doubt he would lie in his final will. Why do you ask, Rose ?”  
  
Was she doubting Rose ? Truthfully, Rose didn’t think so. “Because I am a cop, so one of them may have been lying. I think it was Jay since I investigated him and one other.” Everyone gasped slightly then talked to each other in hushed voices for a moment. They all looked at her suspiciously and started to voting her to be lynched, thinking she might’ve been the one to kill Jay.  
  
“How did Jay turn up when you investigated him ?” Alisha asked, again as calmly as before.  
  
“The report said he was sided with the mafia.” Rose spoke truthfully. Her report _had_ said that after all and there was no reason to lie.  
  
“And who else did you investigate ?” This time it was Yuri, unsurprisingly. Her brother was smart as well as cunning.  
  
Turning to face back to him, she spoke clearly, hiding her emotions beneath her skin so they didn’t surface, “You, Yuri.”  
  
“What did I come up as ?”  
  
“Also mafia, my _dear_ big brother __. ” She bit her lip, her emotions almost got the better of her.

“If you are a cop, you must be insane. Either that or you’re lying through your teeth.” Genis said.  
  
“I may be, that is why I will investigate one other tonight and see what happens.”  
  
“Heh..” A small laugh, almost nervous sounding, came from Yuri. “Rose… I’m afraid this is the end of the line for you here. A report shouldn’t have turned up. You know why ? I was locked behind bars.” With this said, Mithos smiles and nods their head in agreement.  
  
Genis spoke next, again. “Right. I investigated Yuri, too, but I couldn’t receive a report so you must be lying.” The sharp knife of suspicion was pointed at her and even closer than before. She needed to speak quickly before she got killed.  
  
“But which day were you behind bars ? I never _told_ you when I investigated you.” Words came out of her mouth without her knowing, but she was thankful because if another second passed by without her saying anything she could’ve been dead by now.  
  
“Which day did you investigate him, then ?” Genis asked.  
  
“The first day.” He was acting suspiciously so of course she did, although, it seems like the others didn’t notice Yuri and Jay’s private conversation in the alleyway.  
  
“Hold on a moment.” Yuri said, his words slicing cleanly through the thick air. “There have only been two investigations, right ?”  
  
“Yes.” Rose said in answer to his question.  
  
"And Jay died tonight…”  
  
“Also yes, but Yuri, why did you say it was ‘the end of the line’ for me when you didn’t even know what day I investigated you on ?”  
  
“A report could’ve gone through for him with what she said on it since he wasn’t jailed the first day.” Mithos mumbled to herself.  
  
Mithos and Genis whispered to each other, their suspicion turning into confusion.  
  
“Hey, Fox ears, you’re guilty too.” Yuri said. Why was he suddenly accusing Koun, what had he done--  
  
“Koun, are you just going to allow him to say that about you ? He didn’t even call you ‘suspicious’, only ‘guilty’ and he doesn’t have any evidence either.”  
  
“What my mirror says must be true, he is _my_ mirror.” Koun said.  
  
With a exasperated sigh, Rose spoke again. “Give me one more day to see if I’m insane or not, if another report comes up with them being mafia then we’ll know. For now consider my words.”  
  
“I thought you investigated me last night, which is why I said that. I rather it not come to this, but if I know you’ve strayed the path…then I won’t hesitate to turn my sword against you.”  
  
“Yuri..” Alisha gasped and covered her face with a hand in surprise.  
  
“And I you, Yuri.”  
  
Everyone besides Rose voted in cold blood to lynch Koun. Yuri must’ve had a lot of influence over the other although she knew not why.  
  
Everyone headed their separate ways after burying Koun in the graveyard next to Jay. From what she gathered, Genis was clearly a cop and wasn’t lying and Mithos was the jailer. Yuri was mafia to Rose’s reports and Jay as well. And since Koun hadn’t said his role to anyone yet and was currently dead, the other who said they were a cop was Alisha and Rose had no reason to doubt someone like her, a modest, beautiful woman of nobility. Either way the only one she could investigate was Alisha so she did to prove her own innocence.  
  
She quickly headed out to watch Alisha’s nightly movements and whereabouts only to find that she wasn’t in her house, nor near it. Rose followed the tracks leading out of Alisha’s house and further into the village worriedly. Right as she saw Alisha in the middle of the village she received a report saying that she was innocent. With a smile, Rose ran up to Alisha and said “You’re innocent !” in a happy voice. Alisha turned to her, a small smile of her own painted on her face but showed no emotion other than sympathy. Immediately Rose sensed that something was wrong and Alisha’s arm moved around inside her jacket.  
  
“...Alisha ? What..what are you---”  
  
“I’m sorry.” The younger girl said in a hushed, forced, voice as she brought out a knife.  
  
The next few moments were a blur. Rose was in shock of seeing Alisha with the knife that she hadn’t even notice Alisha cover her mouth and stick a knife into her abdomen. Staring at Alisha, she couldn’t speak. Her eyes asked ‘why ?’ but Alisha refused to meet them, keeping her own stuck to the knife in Rose’s stomach.  
  
As Rose grew cold, Alisha pulled out the knife and let her fall to the ground, staring down at the bloody mess the Rose had become. She was dyed in the color of her hair and name, her eyes filled with despair. Alisha bent down next to her and kissed her forehead before heading her way back home to clean off the blood that had splashed onto herself.


End file.
